Cita en la Sala de los Menesteres
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: este era mi 1er songfic Como Odio Amarte, pero REEDITADO , no me gusto con la cancion asi que lo cambie xD leando plis solo RHr. noche d confesiones n la sala de los menesteres, ¿qué pasará? entren y averiguenlo, espero que les guste dejen Reviews


Ola, este este era mi 1er songfic Como Odio Amarte, pero no me agrado lo que resulto, asi que esta editado y mejorado, me agrado como quedo, espero que a uds tambien, a los que ya lo leyeron y entraron de nuevo diganme que les parecio el cambio plis, para saber si mejoro o empeore, yo digo que mejoro, lo deje mas romantico :D pero bueno basta de hablar, ya termine las aclaraciones y uds no entraron para leer esto así que a empezar con el Fanfic :D ...

chau...besitos :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CITA EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

— Hermione, por favor ayúdanos o reprobaremos — pedía Harry  
— No!!! He dicho que no!!! — repetía Hermione — les pedí que dejaran de jugar y que pusieran un poco de atención a las clases para que estudiaran, pero no que va, prefirieron ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas según importantes y luego pedirme a mi que les ayude, pues esta vez no será así — Hermione se sentó en el sillón de la sala común con los brazos cruzados, renuente a ayudarlos.  
— Pero Hermione… — suplicaba Harry — necesitamos tus apuntes o reprobamos — decía Harry a punto de arrodillarse a suplica  
— Reprobaran por no hacerme caso — Hermione ya no quería discutir así que tomó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer mientras Harry veía a Ron para que él también suplicara. Habían pensado que como Ron siempre pedía los apuntes era el turno de Harry, pero al parecer no había funcionado, Ron estaba en el sillón grande de la sala común y se acercó a Hermione para suplicar.  
— Hermione por favor!  
— No!!! — respondió la chica sumergida en su libro pues sabía que si veía esos ojos que la hipnotizaban no se podría negar — Ya les dije que no, y es mi última palabra.  
— Entiende Hermione, necesitamos tus apuntes, será la última vez — pidió Ron y le quitó el libro de la cara para que lo viera.  
— No Ron — pero al ver sus lindos ojos azules tan hermosos como siempre ahí enfrente de allá no lo pudo resistir.  
— Por favor, por favor, si? — junto sus manos en señal de suplica.  
— Esta bien — no estaba segura porque había accedido tan rápido, esos ojos azules le hacían perder el juicio — aquí tienes los apuntes — se los entregó y Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle, aquello había sido maravillosos, sus labios eran muy calidos, hermosos, perfectos, quería besarlos _"¿en que estas pensando?, Ron es tú mejor amigo" _pensó Hermione  
Harry y Ron se fueron a estudiar y Hermione subió a su habitación pensando porque había cedido tan rápido si les iba a prestar sus apuntes, pues era para que estudiaran para los EXTASIS, pero quería que sufrieran un poco, como era posible que con tan solo una mirada de Ron aceptara, así que en su cuarto tirada en la cama se puso a pensar.  
_¿Por qué hice eso? estaba decidida a que sufrieran un poco antes de prestarles los apuntes. Pero últimamente no puedo resistirme a lo que me pide, no se porque pero solo al ver eses lindos ojos y su sonrisa me derrito y accedo de inmediato, esto tiene que terminar, no quiero seguir así, será que acaso… es posible…? se que siente algo especial por Ron, diferente a lo que siento por Harry, tal vez que me gusta, pero… es que acaso… ¿Amo a Ron? no puede ser, es tan lindo y todo, pero es mi mejor amigo, pero… tengo que entender bien esto  
_Hermione largo rato pensando y recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a Ron al fin llego a una conclusión  
_No cabe la menor duda, estoy enamorada de él¿desde cuando? no lo se, pero comprendo que no me gusta esto, parezco su juguete, no deseo seguir así, me hará daño pues él no corresponde a mis sentimientos, solo juega conmigo, cuando nos quedamos solos me trata diferente, hasta parece un caballero y que tal vez le gusto, me trata con cortesía y todo, no pelamos y pareciera que me come con los ojos, pero de repente todo se acaba y regresa a su habitual forma y huía del lugar rápidamente, eres sumamente extraño Ron Weasley¡COMO ODIO AMARTE! _

Pasaron los días, Ron y Hermione continuaban igual. Él sin decirle nada y ella tan embobada con él que no podía estudiar si estaba cerca, así que hasta que terminaron los exámenes se quedaba más tiempo en la biblioteca para poder estudiar en paz.  
Hermione ya no soportaba esta situación, necesitaba un plan para saber si el pelirrojo sentía algo por ella y tenia que ser rápido pues ya había terminado su último año en Hogwarts y en dos días partían de regreso a casa y no tenia idea de cuando los volvería a ver así que le pidió ayuda a Harry pues ya no soportaba la incertidumbre de si su amor era correspondido. Odiaba no saberlo todo!!!  
— Harry necesito tu ayuda — Hermione hablaba con el pelinegro en el desayuno pues Ron aun no bajaba, seguía dormido era el único momento que tendría para planearlo todo.  
— ¿Qué pasa Hermione? te vez rara ¿en que quieres que te ayude? — Harry estaba extrañado, ella nunca pedía favores normalmente ella los daba.  
— Primero prométeme que lo que te pediré no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie ¡Promételo! — Hermione estaba muy rara así que accedió.  
— Lo prometo, pero dime que es lo que quieres.  
— Necesito que hoy a las 11 de la noche con alguna excusa Ron vaya a la Sala de los Menesteres, necesito hablar con él, pero necesito que no sepa que estaremos los dos solos, tengo algo en mente que debo hacer.  
— Hermione ¿Qué harás? — pregunto Harry curioso.  
— No lo puedo decir ¿puedo contar contigo para hacer lo que te pedí?  
— Esta bien Hermione — accedió Harry y se quedaron callados, pues estaba entrando Ron.  
— Me tengo que ir Harry, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no se te olvide a las 11 — lo dijo en un susurro, pues Ron había llegado a ellos — Hola Ron y hasta luego.  
— ¿Ya te vas? — pregunto el pelirrojo.  
— Si, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego — le guiño un ojo a Harry sin que Ron se diera cuenta y se fue.  
Hermione todo planeado en la Sala de los Menesteres para darle una última oportunidad a este amor, y saber que sentía Ron, estaba un poco preocupada, pero tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

A las 10:30 Harry llevo a cabo la misión porque estaba en la Sala Común y Ron ya se estaba durmiendo y seguramente se iría al cuarto.  
— Oye Ron…  
— ¿Qué pasa Harry?  
— Habrá una reunión del ED — la cara de Ron que denotaba sueño cambio repentinamente a enojo.  
— ¿QUÉ¿Para qué¿Estas loco? Tengo sueño.  
— Ron es que los del ED nos quieren hacer una despedida a los de séptimo ya sabes por eso de que nos graduamos y nos vamos, habrá comida y todo — al escuchar la palabra comida ya no le parecía tan desagradable la idea aunque lo quiso disimular.  
— Ah bueno si será una fiesta para despedirnos no hay problema ¿A que hora tenemos que estar ahí? — pregunto Ron.  
— A las 11, ya va a ser hora, porque no te adelantas ya deben de estar los demás ahí, yo voy en un momento, los avisare a los chicos — y se encaminó a los dormitorios.  
— Harry ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? — Harry se paro en seco, tal vez Ron sospechaba que era una mentira.  
— Lo que pasa es que… — se quedo pensando un momento — …es que no me habían confirmado si sería hoy o mañana antes de irnos y hace un rato que salí me lo confirmaron — vaya que la mente de Harry estaba trabajando rápido, que raro, pero todo para ayudar a Hermione — pero ve anda.  
— Esta bien, te veo aya.

Ron se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres sin saber lo que le esperaba ahí. Entro a la sala, pero no había nadie, y se veía muy diferente que cuando eran las reuniones del ED, ahora al centro había una pequeña mesa redonda con unas velas y dos sillas, en una de ellas estaba una encantadora mujer que resultó ser Hermione, se veía hermosa, llevaba una falda informal azul muy esponjada hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca de tirantes, llevaba el pelo lacio recogido y un maquillaje muy natural que la hacia relucir, se veía ten hermosa, no cabía duda de que era… perfecta. Ron no dejaba de verla de pies a cabeza tenia ganas de acercársele y besarla hasta que lo noche terminara, pero de pronto movió la cabeza _"Que te pasa Ron, es tu mejor amiga, nunca te vera de otra forma" _dijo Ron para sus adentros.  
— Hermione… te vez… hermosa — no sabia como esas palabras habían salido de su boca pero esta feliz de haberlas dicho, después se vio como iba vestido, aun con el uniforme y se sintió mal, desearía estar tan bien como ella, para llamar su atención, volvió a mover la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.  
— Gracias — Hermione se seguía preguntando por que Ron hacia ese gesto tan seguido de mover la cabeza de un lado al otro — Que bueno que ya llegaste, siéntate por favor — le pidió Hermione.  
— Oye ¿Por qué solo hay una mesa? Y ¿Dónde están los otros? — preguntó Ron desconcertado.  
— ¿Cuáles otros? — respondió con otra pregunta Hermione.  
— Los demás del ED, Harry me dijo que organizaron una fiesta para despedirnos — Ron se moría de los nervios, ya había evitado muchas veces estar a solas con Hermione, tenía miedo, al parecer esta vez no se salvaba, temía que si estaba mucho tiempo con ella no lograría detener el impulso y se arrogaría a besar esos lindos labios.  
— Oh, eso te dijo Harry, que buena idea tuvo, pero hoy no habrá nada de eso, así que haz el favor de sentarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir, es muy importante que conozcas mis… — pero fue interrumpida por Ron.  
— Hermione me tengo que ir — se dirigió a la puerta, pero no la pudo abrir — ¿Qué le hiciste?  
— Ron ya te dije que necesito hablar contigo por favor, hoy no podrás huir — se dirigió rápidamente hacia el, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse, Ron no se podía resistir a lo que ella le pedía, Hermione se sentó enfrente de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
— Hermione ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó viendo directamente a los hermosos ojos de la muchacha.  
— Que te quedes aquí sentado sin decir una sola palabra, solo escucha y haz que tu cerebro funcione para que entienda lo que quiero decir — dijo sentándose bien en la silla enfrente de Ron.  
— Óyeme, mi cerebro siempre funciona, claro que yo entiendo… — iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
— Ron por favor, por una vez en tu vida podrías deja de pelear, callar y escuchar hasta que yo termine — pidió Hermione y Ron asintió.  
— Ron necesito que sepas que me di cuenta hace poco tiempo que siento algo por ti que no es solo cariño y quería que lo supieras porque me hace daño ya no puedo seguir así, me siento como un juguete accediendo a todo lo que tú me pidas y eso no me agrada trato de olvidarte pero te acercas a mi y todo acaba, olvido que quería alejarme y al contrario me acerco mas, Ronald Weasley yo… yo entendí que yo…, yo te amo — hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo — no se desde cuando empezó esto, sabia que me gustabas, y te quería mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, pero en algún momento esto cambio a amor, eres un chico tan especial que me enamoraste, tus locuras, tus peleas, tus tonterías, son tan geniales, amo todo eso, y tu sin saberlo terminaste ganándote mi corazón, se que tú no estarías conmigo, eres un gran guardián de Quidittch todas las chicas te siguen, quieren contigo, tienes de donde escoger, puedes tener a cualquiera, a la mas bonita si lo deseas, y yo solo soy una sabelotodo insufrible ¿no? — hizo una pausa esperando que Ron dijera algo pero no fue así, se quedó totalmente callado — Se que no te esperabas escuchar esto, se que nunca podrías corresponder a esto pero necesitaba que lo supieras por que me hace daño, necesito tratar de olvidarte aunque sea difícil, y por eso tu mañana no recordaras nada de esto ¿está bien? Solo lo quería decir, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe, así que te haré olvidar — saco su varita llorando y Ron se la quitó enseguida.  
— Pero yo si quiero que nuestra amistad acabe porque…— dijo Ron y Hermione lloró más.  
— Pero yo no, por eso quiero que olvides, no te quiero perder como amigo, te necesitó.  
— Hermione es tu turno de callar y escuchar — dijo y la chica agachó la cabeza llorando mas y asintió — no quiero que nuestra amistad siga porque yo no te quiero como una amiga, quiero algo mas que una simple amistad, deseo tenerte conmigo de otra manera, yo… te amo Hermione, eres lo mas importante en mi vida — pronunció Ron y la castaña no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de él, levantó la cabeza esperando que siguiera hablando — no se como puedes pensar que yo no me podría enamorar de ti, tal vez ahora sea un gran jugador de Quidittch y tal vez si podría tener a cualquier mujer, pero resulta que a la única que quiero es a ti — tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos — tú eres la única que me conoce como soy, todas las demás solo me conocen como guardián, pero nada mas, y no eres una sabelotodo insufrible, tal vez solo sabelotodo — dijo Ron y la castaña le sonrió — Hermione te necesito mucho, y yo me di cuenta de que te quería mucho mas que a una amiga desde que te vi del brazo de Krum en cuarto.  
— Eso ya tiene mucho Ron¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? — preguntó Hermione sorprendida y emocionada.  
— Por que él es un famoso jugador, es mayor, todas quieren con él y tuvo el valor de invitarte al baile y yo no — dijo y agachó la cabeza un momento — también por eso quise ser jugador para poder competir contra el, que tú te fijaras en mi.  
— Pero Ron, yo si me fijaba en ti.  
—Si pero yo no lo sabía, pensé que no querías nada conmigo, como podrías tu Hermione Granger Primera de la clase, Prefecta, Premio Anual, la mujer mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts, la mujer perfecta querer estar con alguien como yo, flojo, irresponsable, distraído, cabeza dura y todos las demás cosas que alguna vez me dijiste, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi, mas sin embargo yo me enamore, sabiendo que lo mas probable es que no sería correspondido — dijo Ron algo triste.  
— No se como pudiste pensar que no me podría fijar en ti, eres una persona increíble, me puedes sorprender con un simple gesto, eres un gran jugador de Ajedrez y lo más importante eres el hombre al cual yo amo — suspiró — Creo que todo hubiera sido tan diferente si hubiéramos tenido algo de comunicación ¿no crees? — preguntó feliz Hermione ya dejando de llorar.  
— Eso creo, pero te aseguro que todo cambiará desde ahora — Ron se pudo de pie, levantó a Hermione y la tomó de la cintura.  
Hermione no sabia que pasaría y de repente Ron la besó, fue lo mas increíble que pudo sentir, lo deseaba mucho, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad si estaba pasando aquello que tanto anhelaba correspondió alegremente al beso y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y se unió mas a él con ganas de no soltarlo jamás, ese beso que habían esperado por un largo tiempo estaba cargado de una basta cantidad de sentimientos desde amor hasta odio, desde desilusión hasta esperanza, desde tristeza hasta felicidad, todo aquello que habían sentido a lo largo de tantos años esperando tener un momento como aquel, sus bocas se movieron suavemente al ritmo que ellos mismos le daban y duró hasta que el tuvo que ser interrumpido por falta de aire en los pulmones.  
— wow… — fue la única expresión que salio de los labios de Ron, Hermione por otro lado se mordía el labio inferior — Eso fue increíble — la castaña esbozó una sonrisa de gran felicidad y puso sus brazos en el cuello del joven de nuevo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, solo fue un rose, pues quería hablar.  
— Ron ¿Qué pasará ahora? — preguntó la castaña — ¿Qué somos?  
— Hermione, creo que esta claro, pensé que eras inteligente — se separó un poco pues tal vez recibiría un golpe, pero ella solo le sonrió, y se volvió a acercar — pero bueno para hacer las cosas formales — sacó una pequeña cajita que tenía en el bolsillo — sabes desde hace tiempo compré esto pensando en ti, y aunque pensé que nunca te la podría regalar, no me importó, desee estar equivocado y poder dártelo, y creo que si estaba equivoque, y hoy la traje conmigo todo el día tenía el presentimiento de que hoy la necesitaría creo que tenía razón pues este es el momento indicado para dártelo, Hermione Granger sería un placer que desde este momento aceptaras ser mi novia — y abrió la cajita que contenía un collar con un corazón plateado muy hermoso con unos garabatos en Runas que significabas _R&H,_ adentro tenia una foto que se habían tomado Ron y Hermione muchos años atrás, en la foto primero estaban peleando como siempre, después se veía a Ron pidiendo disculpas y luego los dos felices y sonriendo, después de unos segundo empezaron a aparecer unas palabras con unos símbolos que Hermione pudo leer inmediatamente, también estaba en Runas Antiguas, y era un poema:

_"Todo tuyo es mi corazón  
__Y no te lo pude decir  
__Pues según mi razón  
__No lo debo sentir _

_Pero debes de saber  
__Que te quiero a morir  
__Y esta hermosa amistad  
__Yo la quiero cambiar _

_Yo no lo quise aceptar  
__Pero fue con sinceridad  
__Que yo te llegué a amar  
__Y es la pura verdad" _

— Ron es hermosa — decía mientras una lágrima de felicidad rodaba por su mejilla y lo besó — Te amo  
— Yo también te amo demasiado, sabía que te gustaría, no sabes cuanto tarde para poder saber como traducir el poema en Runas fue muy difícil¿quedo bien? — la chica asintió — que bueno, primero tarde en hacerlo y luego traducirlo fueron largos meses.  
— ¿Tu lo escribiste? — pregunto la chica incrédula.  
— Tal vez no me ves escribiendo un poema y tal vez no salió muy bien, pero yo lo hice, Hermione tu eres mi musa, por ti yo haría lo que fuera, por ti me salió un lado romántico que no conocía — sonrió  
— Ron es perfecto ¿me lo podrías poner? — Ron asintió y le puso el collar.  
— Oye aun no respondiste a mi petición — dijo algo molesto, aunque suponía la respuesta.  
— Es que aun lo sigo pensando — Ron se quedó con la boca abierta — Jajaja, no seas tonto — lo beso — claro que mi respuesta es un SI, como podría contestarte otra cosa.  
— Que bueno, ya me habías hecho sufrir, sabes hay algo que me pone triste — dijo Ron.  
— ¿Qué cosa amore mío? — preguntó Hermione  
— Hubiera deseado que esto pasara mucho tiempo antes, pues mañana será nuestro último día aquí — dijo Ron triste.  
— Pero Ron, ahora tenemos una vida por delante para amarnos por siempre — Ron pensó y sonrió era la verdad, Hermione siempre tenia razón, porque discutirlo.  
— Tienes razón, siempre la tienes, por eso te amo — la tomo de la cintura y la besó, fue un beso largo ya habían dicho demasiadas cosas, ahora le quería demostrar su amor.  
— Ron será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y tengo sueño — dijo Hermione cuando al fin se separaron y Ron asintió.  
Hermione quitó el hechizo de la puerta y la abrió y para su sorpresa había dos personitas en la puerta con unas orejas extensibles que habían escuchando todo.  
— Harry, Ginny ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntaron Ron y Hermione rojos totalmente porque obviamente ya sabían todo.  
— Solo paseábamos — mintió Ginny, estaba totalmente apenada como Harry por haberlos cachado escuchando.  
— La verdad quería saber que planeabas Hermione — confesó Harry — y le dije a Ginny.  
— Si, aunque me arrepiento un poco, nunca creí que fueran tan románticos — dijo Ginny e hizo una señal de vomito — pero bueno esperen a que toda la escuela se entere — y se echo a correr.  
— Ginny, no le contaras a nadie — y empezó a perseguirla, mientras Harry y Hermione reían.  
— Sabes por esas locuras que hace es por lo que lo amo — confesó a Harry.  
— Eres rara Hermione, según tus acciones lo odias y ahora resulta que no ¿existe alguien que entienda a las mujeres? por que yo no — dijo Harry  
— No lo odiaba a él, Odiaba Amarlo — Harry no comprendía nada — No entenderías mejor así lo dejamos.  
— Como dije nunca entenderé a las mujeres y mucho menos a ti — dijo sonriendo — pero hay que ir con Ginny y Ron o si no alguien acabara lastimado — dijo bromeando — y no creo que sea Ginny.  
— Tienes razón, vamos — iniciaron la marcha, y mientras corrían Hermione con una gran sonrisa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche _"Ron, fue increíble hoy, nunca imagine que este pasaria, pero me encanto"_ y tomo entre sus manos el bello corazón que Ron le había obsequiado.

..:: FIN ::..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Este era el songfic que habia hecho pero no me agrado como quedo, asi que lo cambie. :D Además sea como sea me agrado como quedo xD creo que quedo mucho mejor

Por favor dejen reviews los esperare con ansias y tal vez si les gusta escribiré más :D

Los quiero

Pero los voy a querer mas si dejan reviews, que les cuesta nada mas picarle ahí y dejar un review pequeño con k diga _Hola me gustó_ o _No esta tan mal_ o un _Sigue vas bien_ o por lo menos un _Lo leí_ no es mucho pedir vdd:D

gracias!!!

goendi lovegood (soy lunáticamente extraña como ella :P) R&Hr 4ever :D

Olvidaba algo, gracias a mis excelentes editoras Gladys y Brianda las quiero mucho mensas uds hicieron que empezara en el mundo de los fanfics y eso, las quiero :D

Bye bye besitos, se cuidan, y pasen por mi fanfic LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD y haber que les parece.


End file.
